A Musician's Love
by Megan Lyn
Summary: Will love blossom, or will it end up just like any other tragic love song?


**-Insert stereotypical Disclaimer here- I do not own the characters, Richelle Mead does, I only own the original plot and whatnot. **

I leaned back on my black leather bar stool that was behind the counter and grabbed my cherry wood acoustic guitar. Propping my feet up on the counter I crossed my ankles and set the guitar in my lap. "Awe, you going to play for me love?" The teasing voice of my co-worker and best guy friend came from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother looking up at him. "You wish Ivashkov." Adrian Ivashkov had been one of my best friends since about eight grade when he asked me to go to send-off with him and I had said no.

Adrian and I worked at _Hurley's Music Store_ which was located on Main Street in New York City. We had worked here together for about three years, and I swear to this day, the only reason Adrian ever got a job here was so that he could pester me all day.

You see, Adrian's family was rich…very rich. He could have never worked a day in his life and still have money left over for a couple more lifetimes. His father Nathan Ivashkov owned a string of five star hotels all over the world, and his mother was a very successful lawyer.

I looked down at my guitar and started to strum the strings very lightly; as I did the bell that was hooked up to our door rang, signaling that someone had just walked in. "You can go help them," I said to Adrian, still not looking up "I'm on break."

He mumbled under his breath and walked away. I chuckled and sat up a bit straighter as I adjusted my guitar and started to play a song I had wrote last night as I sat bored out of my mind in my tiny apartment.

"Hey Rose!" Adrian's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I stopped playing. I laid my hand on the strings and looked up expectantly. "This is Viktoria," he said motioning to a beautiful brunette girl who looked to be about seventeen, only a couple years younger than me. "And she wants to learn how to play the guitar."

"Oh really?" I took my feet off of the counter and set my guitar on it before standing up. I walked over to her. "Hey Viktoria, I'm Rose. I teach guitar lessons here. So how can I help you?" I tilted my head to the side; a habit of mine since I couldn't raise my eyebrow when I was curious about something.

She blushed a little bit and I saw her cast a glance to Adrian from the corner of her eye. "I- uh…um…am entering a talent show...at my school…and I wanted to play guitar." I had to stop myself from smiling. She was completely stuttering over her words because Adrian was there and he was completely oblivious to it.

"Okay well," I led her over to my part of the counter and pulled out a schedule "I teach lessons on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. My cousin Eddie teaches on Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays and Sundays. His lessons usually last from 45 minutes to an hour; mine are usually an hour to two hours long."

She nodded and bit her lip, thinking about it. "I'll take yours. How much is it per lesson?" She pulled out a wallet from her black and silver Channel purse and retrieved a credit card from it.

"$60 for the first and $45 for the rest after. How many were you planning on taking?" I asked her as I grabbed a calculator from beside the cash register and set it down in front of myself.

"As many as I can until the talent show. It's in three months, and if I could, I wanted to start tomorrow." _Damn, this is going to be a lot of money;_ I thought to myself, but as I looked at her it didn't really look like money was going to be a problem. She had on expensive looking clothes and a high name brand purse. Her family was probably rich.

I nodded and did the calculations in my head of how many days there were in three months. "Starting tomorrow that would be 36 classes which comes to..." I punched the numbers into my calculator, "$1,635."

I mentally flinched at the number but she basically shoved the credit card into my hand. I swiped it and she punched in her PIN number then signed the receipt and I handed her a copy of it before putting the signed one in the cash register. I gave her back her card and smiled. "See you tomorrow then. You can come around anytime you want to. I'm here until closing."

"Thanks." She smiled and gave me a small wave before turning around and walking out the door. The bell rang after her and the door slowly swung shut. I sighed and leaned against the glass top, staring down at the collection of guitar picks that were on sale.

"Adrian," I called "I'm going to go get something to eat across the street, you want anything?" I walked out from behind the counter and walked to the door, running my fingers across the Baby Grand Piano's keys as I went.

"Yeah!" he yelled back "Get me a cheeseburger and a fry, with a Coke." I laughed and nodded as I pushed open the door and walked out. The noise from the busy people and cars hit me and I silently thanked whoever that the store was soundproof so I didn't have to hear this all day long.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought about how much I actually looked forward to tomorrow. Viktoria seemed like a nice kid, hopefully she would be one of the people that took three lessons then demanded for their money back because they didn't want to play anymore.

I smiled to myself as I walked into the little diner. Unfortunately, I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking and rammed right into someone. I lost my balance, but before I could fall, big warm hands gripped my forearms and held me up straight.

"I'm sorry I-" my words trailed off as I looked up into the most captivating dark brown eyes I had ever seen.

**So; was it good, bad, terrible? Let me know! **


End file.
